


Flow, my tears

by Polka



Category: Flow My Tears the Policeman Said
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Flow, my tears

一阵尖锐而嘈杂的音乐声将费利克斯·巴克曼从梦中吵醒。  
他睁开眼睛，第一眼看见的是黯淡的天花板和从墙壁上浮起的发霉的墙纸。  
 _这不是我的家，_ 巴克曼支起胳膊，想要从床上爬起来， _这是什么鬼地方？_  
他的手指摸到了薄被底下的另一具躯体，赤裸的皮肤光滑，肌肉紧实。巴克曼扭头看。好极了，他想，一个汽车旅馆的廉价房间，一张脏床，附送一个还没睡醒的褐发男人。  
窗边的小圆桌上放着他昨天在警局楼下买的黑麦威士忌，已经只剩个空瓶。  
他支着自己，抬头看了眼墙上电子钟的时间，便又倒了回去。  
时间还早，他闭上眼，回想起昨天，也想起了身边的人是谁。  
困倦感迅速攀上他的后颈与四肢，将他重新捆在这张老旧的双人弹簧床上。  
他已经很久没有不借助睡眠机入睡，但他躺在杰森·塔夫纳的身边，又睡着了。  
  
***  
  
杰森·塔夫纳扯掉自己的丝质领带，感到安静而放松。  
没有镜头，没有镁光灯，没有环绕在身边的工作人员和候在电视台楼下等待一整个晚上只为亲眼看他一眼的疯狂粉丝，至少在这个房间里没有。他的豪宅坐落在洛杉矶郊外，在卡拉巴萨斯的一片高档住宅区之中，安保森严。当然这儿也曾出过些问题，比如粉丝冒充快递员闯进来按响他家门铃，或是狗仔队租了隔壁的别墅在窗口架了台摄像机正对着他的大露台。  
然后他筑起了围墙，请安保公司部署了最先进的反监控和防盗装置，才勉强重获安宁。  
这个世界上除了围墙里的这一隅和他在苏黎世的宅邸，恐怕没有什么地方能让他感到不被窥探了。他从酒柜里取了支红酒，想了想又放了回去，换了瓶琴酒，然后拿了个玻璃杯。  
电话发出“嘟”的一声，网络接通了。  
杰森抿了口酒——只兑了点苏打水，杜松子的味道冲鼻，正是他喜欢的感觉。  
不知道今天会遇到怎样的人，他想，上一次是个主动而强势的女人，说出的露骨词句令他浑身发抖。希瑟就不可能这样对他，他们之间的激情早就已经消退了，连做爱都变得不急不慢，温温吞吞。他有点怀念年轻时代的日子，当他自己还是个学生的时候，只要穿件T恤套条牛仔裤走进酒吧，五分钟就能勾搭上一个与他同样年轻而充满渴望的人——他一直清楚自己作为六型的魅力所在，但嘈杂的小酒吧，廉价的汽车旅馆，散发着清洁剂味儿的褪色床单和彻夜的、狂热的与初识者的性爱，现在都不可能发生了。他有三千万观众，他被困在这个世界里，再也无法脱身。  
“你好。”一个男人的声音从电话中传出来，打破了持久的沉默。  
听起来有些犹豫和拘谨，一定是个新入圈的，杰森想。  
“你好。”他放松地、用他富有诱导力的声音回答，“我是哈维。”  
“我是，科特。”对方迟疑着回应，临时编造了一个名字，“我不知道……”  
“没关系，”杰森适时地打断了他，“现在我们不用说别的。”  
“那么，我该做什么？”  
“告诉我你想要什么。”  
  
 _我没有对这玩意上瘾。_ 杰森急促地喘气，听见对方也发出声低沉而满足的叹息——那一边的声音和自己一样用了变声装置，但杰森还是能听出来他不算年轻。或许这个男人有个不错的家庭，一栋大房子，两个孩子，一只狗，还有份体面的工作，此刻却和杰森一样躲在锁死的房间里，接通陌生人的连线，在淫言秽语中试图寻找过去。杰森知道自己给予了他那种感觉，粗野的、原始的，青少年般的。刚开始的时候这个人还十分拘谨，仿佛随时要挂断电话逃走，他及时地挽留住了他。而尝过这种隐匿的快乐之后，他会再试第二次，第三次，乃至更多。和有些人沉溺于五颜六色的小药片不一样，电话性爱提供的除了快感之外，还有交流，一个黑漆漆的世界，人们嗅着彼此，然后赤身裸体地紧挨在一起。  
希瑟知道杰森会定期玩电话性爱，也曾讽刺过他作为一个六型竟然沉溺于这种低劣的游戏。那是因为她憎恨所有的人，或许有一天她也会彻底抛下他，去寻找她自己的虚空。他有铭刻在基因里的先天优势，有三千万观众，有十一处地产，有数千万的银行存款，可当他独自躺在这儿的时候，却好像什么也不曾拥有。  
杰森孤独地仰在床上，听着电话那一边的声音，只有一片寂静。  
“你还在吗？”杰森问。  
“嗯。”那个男人回答。  
太好了，杰森没来由地想。  
“你喜欢这个吗？”  
“也许。”那个人说，“我没有想到是这样的感觉。”  
“下周五这个时候，我还会在这里，”杰森发出了一个邀请，“如果你那时候有空的话，可以再找我。”  
“好的。”片刻沉默之后对方回应。  
杰森听得出他在挣扎，在事后的羞耻感和诱惑之间。在他身上有某种东西，或许是严肃和克制，或许是新手的生涩，令杰森觉得格外诱人，所以他迫切地想再回味一次。他知道他会赴约的——因为他也学会了享受这感觉。  
“那么，再见。”杰森伸手按下了挂断按钮，爬起来走进浴室。  
希瑟说得对，他拧开花洒，让滚烫的水流冲刷自己赤裸而光滑的皮肤，惬意地叹了口气，我已经沉迷其中了，在电流与声波的世界里我才能与人交谈，做回真正的、无遮无掩的杰森·塔夫纳——哪怕在那个世界里没有人知道彼此的身份。  
  
***  
  
警察将军费利克斯·巴克曼正坐在他奢华的办公室里。  
他新近刚换了一组深咖色的绵羊皮沙发，还换掉了门口的电子锁。因为这是他的妹妹艾丽斯会接触到的两样东西。他都不记得有多少次自己打开办公室大门，就看见艾丽斯仰在沙发上，四肢伸展着，修长的手臂搭着扶手。  
有时候她磕多了药，来不及去盥洗室，就会呕吐在他的沙发上——他甚至觉得她是故意的，因为他喜欢原先那组纯白色的定制沙发。世界上没有比她更疯癫的女人，而他被她紧紧攥在手心里，从小都是如此。  
 _我憎恶她，惧怕她，却又离不开她，_ 巴克曼想 _，血缘把我们捆在一起，还有巴尼，我们不可能分开，因为我们是一个整体，我是理性的那一面，她则表现了全部的疯狂，这一切不会结束，直到我们之间有人死去。_  
  
在最后一份批捕申请上签完字之后，巴克曼拿起桌上的咖啡杯，发现咖啡已经凉了，上面漂着一层油沫，他试着喝了一口，随即就因为那酸涩味道而皱起眉。  
时间是下午四点零六分。  
他倚在单人椅上，沉默了一会儿，将手伸向桌面的电话——上一次艾丽斯在他办公室里接通了这个号码，忘记了要退出，他接了进去。  
然后他就体验了他此生的第一次电话性爱——原本他应该在接入之后让赫伯特立刻追踪电话来源，然后像以往一样将这家服务商查封，但电话那一边的男人有着令人安心的声音，让他忍不住想要尝试，只试一次——他想弄清楚艾丽斯到底是对什么样的东西如此着迷。他已经很久没有和任何人上过床了，包括和她。  
“你好。”巴克曼试探着问。  
“我以为你不会来了。”有人愉快地笑起来。“我躺在床上，”他说，“刚喝了杯威士忌。如果你再晚一分钟打来，我就下线了。”  
“我被些事情耽搁住，很高兴你还在。”巴克曼说。  
“作为补偿，今天由你告诉我，你想对我做些什么。”他停顿片刻，“我已经等了很久了。”  
巴克曼听见对方因为渴望而变得沙哑的声音——他有副动听的嗓子，因为变声器而显得略低沉，但有着柔软而醇厚的质感。他是个怎样的人？巴克曼在脑袋里用那些他曾经告诉自己的细节拼凑着——棕色鬈发，和自己一样高，比自己更强壮，他的衬衫纽扣已经全数解开，正舒展在床上，打开双腿。  
艾丽斯总是疑心他和赫伯特之间有些什么。  
“你操过他吗？”有时候她冷不防会问出这个问题，因为她知道自己哥哥的性癖，巴克曼自己也承认——以他年轻时代的经历来说，男人比女人更能让他得到满足感。艾丽斯总喜欢揪着这一点不放，好像他对每个长得不错的同性都抱有不可告人的欲望。这并非嫉妒，巴克曼明白，她只是借此抢占一个制高点，就像她在任何事情上所做的一样。谢天谢地，至少现在她不在这儿，也无法突然就闯进来，将自己的阴影加之于他的肩上。  
“我想你给自己润滑好，”巴克曼压低了声音对电话那一侧的人说，他甚至有点理解为什么艾丽斯喜欢在他的办公室里干这件事了，正如当初他和她为什么会上床，禁忌感是最佳的催情剂，“然后我想干你。”  
他听见电话那一头变得急促的喘息。他立刻勃起了。  
 _这真是奇妙极了，_ 巴克曼想， _我本应当想办法追查它，然后关掉它，逮捕它的所有者_ ——他知道这样的服务商“公司”都是什么样子，在旧城区的某间租来的地下室里，人工接线员繁忙，阴暗而潮湿的房间摆放着成排的信号中转器，每天数以万计的人通过这些闪着灯的机器找到彼此，享受躲在面具后面的短暂欢愉——而他此刻却坐在自己的警察将军专属的办公室里，通过那些藏在地下室里的小盒子和另一个陌生男人做爱——更准确地说是自慰。他收紧手指费力地摩擦自己，舒服地低吟出声。  
“告诉我你会怎么干我。”那人渴望地说。  
  
***  
  
杰森·塔夫纳将刚收到的电话账单丢进抽屉里。  
他知道那上面的数字惊人，但他负担得起。  
说起来有些好笑，一个在每周二晚上九点的黄金档有个人节目的巨星，竟然在私底下沉迷于电话性爱。但他只想从人群中逃开，锁上门，拉上窗帘，等着电话帮他接通那一边的人。科特告诉他自己是个警察，已婚，有一个孩子——他想他没说谎，他能从对方的谈吐中察觉到那种执法者独特的严肃和缺乏幽默感的冷淡。而他告诉科特自己是个电视导演。有时候他们偶尔会同时沉默下来，他就会想要说些自己从没对谁说起过的事情——被簇拥在人群中快要窒息的感觉，身为六型的孤独，他曾以为是灵魂伴侣的同类的疏离，但他最终还是忍住了。  
 _你得分清楚，_ 杰森对自己说。  
  
***  
  
奎波降落在草坪上，巴克曼推开门走出来，发现雨已经停了。  
他手上拿着个包装袋，里面有支黑麦威士忌。  
他关好奎波，踩着被雨水浸泡得湿软的草坪，走回自己那栋三层楼的官邸的后门。  
 _艾丽斯在做什么？_ 他问自己。或许正躺在客厅的羊毛地毯上，还没从药片的眩晕中缓过神来。也可能在电话里和陌生人共赴云雨。更有可能根本不在家，而是去了哪个酒吧，去寻觅她最近所热衷的六型，尤其是女六型。总之她不可能像一个正常的伴侣一样，送孩子去上学，为他做好晚餐，倒杯热气腾腾的茶，再准备一个亲手烘焙的生日蛋糕——他已经习惯了独自度过自己的生日，和每一天一样。  
他在这个世界上已经度过了五十二年。除了和自己的孪生妹妹纠缠不清以外，他也曾做过很多事情——从第五分局的小警员一路升到警察元帅，改革警卫队，重整强制劳动营，向黑人和学生提供援助，甚至向上推动过对镇压法的修正。然后他就为此付出了代价，被降了职，分配到一个市级警察学院，每天在各种文件上签字。比起许多年前他满心喜悦地穿上警察制服的那一天，他的生活没有变好，也不会变得更糟。  
巴克曼沿着被冷雨打蔫的蔷薇花簇拥着的长廊行走，在推开家门前瞥了眼前院——艾丽斯那辆经过改装的四座红色奎波不在那儿。  
将酒放在桌上之后，巴克曼脱掉外套挂好，随即就嗅到了空气里淡淡的烧焦的味道。  
他疑惑地环视四下寻找气味来源，感到一阵心慌。  
“艾丽斯？”他喊着她的名字往屋内走，推开走道上的每扇门查看，“你在吗？艾丽斯？”  
他用力推开书房门，没有看见艾丽斯的影子，但焦味就是从这儿散发出来的——他绕到书桌后面，看见窗户敞开着，窗台上有个铁盒，里面有片黑乎乎的东西，是一本书，还有些橘色的火苗在封面上跳动，他伸出手去试图挽救它，立刻因为火焰热度而感到钻心的疼痛。  
被触碰到的书页碎成了黑色粉末，散开在空气里。  
他回头看书桌上被胡乱撕开的包装纸，上面写着他的名字。  
他的诗集，巴克曼立刻明白了，那本1907年初版的里尔克，他委托一个书商帮他找了半年，而艾丽斯只用了几分钟的时间就毁掉了它，因为她憎恨他得到任何形式的快乐。他颓然地跌坐在沙发上，用冰冷的双手按住眼睛。在这许许多多的失败之后，他只想要一个家庭。一个真正意义上的家庭，而不是现在这样分崩离析的生活——一份空有其名的工作，一个曾和他上床的妹妹，一间大而空的宅邸，和一个不能对任何人说起的儿子。巴尼已经三岁了，但他总共只见过他六次。那个孩子有双呆滞的眼睛，因为他是个畸形的造物，本身就不应该存在。  
巴克曼将脸埋在手掌中，就这么坐着，坐了很久。  
然后他拿起电话，拨了一个号码。  
“帮我接通0084号。”他说。  
“您查询的会员现在离线，您可以输入您的要求，我们将为您选择其他……”接线员用刻板的声音陈述。  
“帮我找到他，”巴克曼说，“你们有纪录，你们肯定有办法，告诉他我在等他。”  
“如果您现在成为我们的高级会员……”  
“帮我找到他。”巴克曼重复。  
  
“科特？”电话那边终于传来一个声音，并不是巴克曼所熟悉的，它显得清晰而毫无杂质，属于一个沉稳的男性，没有经过任何变声过滤，“你找我？我不知道他们现在还提供这种服务。”  
“我不是科特。我是费利克斯·巴克曼。”他回答。  
那边的人沉默了。  
“我是个警察。”巴克曼继续说，“我是洛杉矶学院的警察将军。”  
“发生了什么？”那个人问。  
“我跟你说过的那些事情，有些是真的，有些是假的。”巴克曼说，“我是有个孩子，和我孪生妹妹生的，今年三岁。我没有结过婚。”  
“你还好吗？”那一边又问。  
“我想知道你的名字。”巴克曼缓慢地说。  
“我不叫哈维，”那个人犹豫着，犹豫了很长时间。  
巴克曼安静地等待。  
“我是杰森·塔夫纳。”  
“我想见你。”巴克曼说。  
“八点以后，在伯班克。”杰森回答，“另外，我也有些事情没告诉你。我主持一档夜间歌唱类节目，你应该知道我。我是个六型。”  
  
***  
  
巴克曼从桌上拿起那份报告，饶有兴趣地读起来。  
杰森·塔夫纳，一个不存在的人。  
他翻到最后一页，看见了那张由凯西·纳尔逊拍摄的用作伪造证件的4D照片。  
长得真他妈英俊，他想，几乎是种职业性的英俊。  
地球上所有的出生数据库里都没有这个男人的纪录，但没有人会凭空消失，又突然出现在市郊的便宜小旅馆里。  
他拿着那份报告走向自己的办公室，刚走到门口，就停住了脚步。门虚掩着，有黯淡灯光——他知道艾丽斯就在里面，她又想办法搞到了自己的新钥匙，她总是有办法。  
他推开门，走进去。艾丽斯就躺在他的沙发上，穿着紧身皮裤和他衣柜里消失了的男式衬衫，头枕着胳膊，朝他漫不经心地笑起来。  
“那是什么？”她盯着他手里的报告问。  
“一个新案子而已。”巴克曼回答。

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
